oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Small World
It's a Small World is the 9th episode of Season 1. Synopsis Using a photocopier, Oggy shrinks himself down to the cockroaches' size in order to infiltrate their home and take back the key to his padlocked fridge. Plot After Oggy wakes up, he approaches the fridge. They saw the roaches on to a vanilla flavored strawberry sauce and acts it as their pool, and Dee Dee burps. Oggy is looking very suspicious, and is about to chase the roaches. Only for a split second, the roaches spilled Oggy with a sauce. The crew escape and Oggy shakes his head to leave the sauce out. He closes the fridge door and padlocks it tightly. While letting the key to pounce for a while, it never came down. The cockroaches stole it but Oggy looks from above and then chases the roaches. They run over a pot and a apple. As soon they pass through a glass, their faces are deformed that made their heads big and shrink the rest. They enter the laundry room and enter the washing machine just to get lost from Oggy's sight. Oggy's head is stuck to the machine which Joey puts up a dynamite on his nose. It zooms out of the room and Oggy moves out with the tail in a wide blown hole. Oggy puts a stool nearby the machine as his tail is retrived. His arm enters that Joey tongued him. With the arm inserted inside and the finger in one hole, the finger is near to Dee Dee. He then bites Oggy's finger. What reveals is his finger in a straight zig-zag. As he enters his art room, he scratches head to find a way from snatching the key and open the fridge. When he is nearby the photocopier and the tail in a glass, his elbow then presses the button, creating a light appearing from the machine. Oggy is creeped, and the picture of his tail move out of the copier. He takes the picture, and he knew it was his tail. He reviews it and made a plan. Oggy's whole body is photocopied, but when hundreds of his appearance is photocopied, he jumps out on the photocopier and is shrinked down to the cockroaches' size. He evacuates the washing machine to find the roaches, but not knowing they are no longer there and is stuck on the pipes. A secret door opens behind the machine, and what is from Oggy is that he saw is a mousehole. Entered the hole, and a skeleton of a mouse appeared in front. While distracted from it, he didn't know there was a nail ahead him. It rolls that he spins through a main line switch and softly slides to the ground. He stopped, and what is in front of him is a pacifer. Until tasting it, Oggy is grossed, and is not knowing it is his pacifer. He gushes and smiles almost sheepishly. Before or on Oggy's past, he is sucking it and the roaches stole it. Oggy cries, and flashes on the present, which he is mad. Water is dripping, and Oggy continously walks toward. As he is moving on the shallow water, he dodges a pipe which he is split. An explosion is heard, but it was just a mousetrap. It is stuck on his head and the cheese is in his mouth. Randy takes it and leaves Oggy squished. Oggy enters on an another place. There are plenty of pipes. Most of the cockroaches' footprints enter on every pipe. He then writes a cross to determine he already entered this pipe. Once entering the pipe, he came out of the faucet. He then enters another one and leads him to a water hose. Nonetheless, he still continues entering pipes. He came out of a gas tank on a car and to another one, and then (Ridiculously) leads to Jack's nose. Almost all pipes are entered, and whilst one pipe is already there. Nevertheless, the pipe now creates a falling pipe. Until falling to a garbage can, he recharges back with the head of a fish on his head. Oggy jumps down, and soon enters the cockroaches' room. Sneaking, he gently grabs the key. Soon, Joey faces away, and Oggy is left on the bed. An odorous smell reaches Oggy's nose, and it was Marky's breath. Oggy closes it, but it opens up again. Oggy is frustrated and swiftly ties his mouth. He then gently grabs the key and is about to escape. Later, Oggy feels something touching his tail. It was Dee Dee, Thinking about food, he bites oggy's tail, causing Oggy to scream. Incidentally, the cockroaches woke up. Joey wakes up, but he was not noticing that Oggy lands him over. Oggy cowardly smiles, snatches the key, jumps on the cockroaches, and runs swiftly through the vent. After escaping, he covers the hole with his olden/distant past pacifier. Soom the cockroaches exit through another part of the vent and then oggy jumps back in the photocopier, then exits walking away with the key, the cockroaches soon realized how oggy was able to do this and then the episode ends with the cockroaches inside the photocopier and then then the papers flipanimating and the cockroaches growing size, grinning. Characters Major Characters *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee Minor Characters *Randy *Jack Trivia *It is shown in a flashback that the cockroaches have been antagonizing Oggy since he was a baby. *This episode is named after one of the famous Walt Disney Park attraction. *The cockroaches still seem like their adult selves when they steal Oggy's pacifier. Gallery Oggy's chewed-on finger.png|Ouch! That hurts. hqdefaultghn.jpg|Oggy's Season 3 design appears for two seconds. download (1)ik.jpg|In one of their first (if not THE first) encounters, the cockroaches steal Oggy's pacifier. download (3)tyu5t.jpg|A piece of cheese in Oggy's mouth. Randy.jpg|Oggy meets Randy. images345634.jpg|Three pipes. downloadr.jpg|Oggy chooses Pipe No. 2 to find the cockroaches. mqdefaultu.jpg|Poor Oggy. :( Ewww!.png|My, what stinky breath you have, Marky! Joey.JPG|Scary, right? Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy Category:1999 Episodes Category:Joey's happy ending Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending